The Animal tamed
by shadowwarriors-angel
Summary: Eine unruhige Nacht in zu großer Hitze, ein Erwachen und ein neues Leben. Es klingt dramatisch, ich weiß. Ist es aber nicht in gewisser Weise das Sequel zu meiner Geschichte 'The Animal', die aber nicht zwingend gelesen werden muss, um sie zu verstehen.


**Disclaimer**  
Mir gehört nur die Idee hinter der Story und das geschriebene Wort. Leider gehört mir weder der Name ‚The Animal' oder im gleichen Fall 'Das Tier', noch der Mann, der dahinter steht.  
Die Geschichte ist meiner Schwester gewidmet, die vor einiger Zeit Mutter geworden ist und mir Inspiration geliefert hat- ein Bild von ihr, ihrem Mann und meinem kleinen Neffen, direkt nach der Geburt.

**The Animal tamed**

„Baby?" Keine Antwort. Mühsam drehe ich mich im Bett um, dass ich ihn ansehen kann, spreche ihn ein zweites Mal an. „Baby?"  
Er gibt nur ein Brummen von sich und dreht sich zu mit um. Ich seufze ein wenig genervt und stupse ihn an. „Baby, wach auf..."  
Kurz blinzelt er mich an, dann ist er wieder eingeschlafen, schnarcht mich sogar an.

Ich seufze auf und rappele mich mühsam auf, kämpfe mit meiner Decke, die mich nicht frei lassen will, weil er auf ihr liegt.  
Endlich habe ich es geschafft, rutsche vom Bett und stolperte etwas unbeholfen ins Bad so schnell ich kann. Erleichterung macht sich breit, dass ich es grade noch so geschafft habe. Warum auch ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich endlich so friedlich in seinen Armen schlafen konnte.

Mit einem Seufzen sehe ich mir mein Gesicht einen Moment später im Spiegel an, verziehe das Gesicht „Du sahst auch schon mal besser aus!"  
Das kalte Wasser auf meinen Händen tut gut, erfrischt mich ein wenig und lindert die fast unerträgliche Hitze dieser Sommernacht, die es einem fast unmöglich macht zu schlafen- wenn man nicht er ist. Er kann fast immer schlafen, in fast jeder Lebenslage.

Müde gähnend schlurfe ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer und bleibe vorm Bett stehen, sehe meinem Baby beim schlafen zu.  
Er sieht wunderschön aus- kann man das eigentlich über einen Mann sagen? Dass er wunderschön aussieht?  
So ruhig und entspannt liegt er da, die langen Wimpern berühren seine Wanden, seine Züge sind entspannt und doch liegt ein sanftes Lächeln auf den erotischen Lippen. Was er wohl träumt, dass er so lächelt?

Ich seufze wieder leise, reibe mit den Rücken, der vollkommen verspannt und verschwitzt ist. Verdammte Hitze, nicht einmal der Deckenventilator und die weit offenen Balkontüren helfen.

Ob ich ihn wecken sollte? Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr und schüttele leicht den Kopf. Nein, noch ist Zeit, er soll noch ein wenig weiterschlafen.

Leise sammele ich meine Brille und mein Buch vom Nachttisch, lege sie in meine kleine Tasche. Vorsichtig stehle ich mich zu seiner Seite des großen Bettes, das wir teilen und klaue mir sein Shirt, das er gestern nach dem Duschen getragen hat, bis wir ins Bett gegangen sind. Es riecht so gut nach ihm, dass ich es kurz zu meinem Gesicht hebe und seinen Geruch einatme, lächele und es sorgfältig zusammen falte, es auch in meine Tasche lege neben das Buch und die Brille.  
Nun noch mein kleiner Kulturbeutel, dann bin ich fertig und kann die Tasche zu machen.

Wieder reibe ich mir über meinen Rücken, verziehe das Gesicht und seufze auf. Es wird Zeit, sich an zu ziehen und ich dann zu wecken.

Ein wenig ungelenk und umständlich ziehe ich mir mein Nachthemd über den Kopf und schlüpfe in eine seiner Trainingshosen, die mir ein paar Nummern zu groß ist, ich mir sie aber aus Bequemlichkeit auch geklaut habe. Als er mich das erste Mal in ihr sah, scherzte er schon, dass bald sein ganzer Kleiderschrank von mir in Beschlag genommen werden würde und er selber nun nackt herum laufen müsse. Ich konnte nicht abweisen, dass mir der Gedanke gefiel, was ihn wieder amüsierte.  
Ich lächele kurz, dann angele ich mir ein Shirt aus dem Schrank- ein eigenes, dass er sich nicht wieder lachend beschwert- ziehe es an und lasse mich wieder vorsichtig auf dem Bett nieder.

Zeit mein Baby zu wecken. Ich beuge mich über ihn, streichele sanft über seine Wange und fahre seine Augenbraue mit einer Fingerspitze nach, erkunde zum millionsten Mal die Linien seines Gesichts.  
Er runzelt leicht die Stirn, brummt leise und dreht sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Rücken, blinzelt mich verschlafen an, was mich lächeln lässt. „Hey..."   
Seine Stimme ist vollkommen tief und so rau vor Schlaf, dass mir eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Rücken läuft. „Hey Baby...", lächelte ich ihn an und streichelte noch einmal sanft über seine Wange, „Zeit auf zu stehen..."

Er runzelt wieder die Stirn, gähnt und streckt seinen perfekten Körper, dass ich mich am liebsten auf ihn schmiegen würde, um alles von ihm zu spüren, aber das geht nicht. Nicht jetzt. Sanft legt sich seine große Hand auf meine Wange, streichelt sein Daumen über meine leicht geöffneten Lippen und gleitet an mir herunter, bis sie auf meinem Bauch zu liegen kommt und meine Muskeln unter der sanften Berührung zucken und sich anspannen.

„Noch fünf Minuten stehen außer Frage, oder?", brummt er leise.  
Mit einem leichten Grinsen nicke ich und rutsche vom Bett. „Beeil dich ein bisschen Baby...ich glaube, wir haben es ein wenig eilig...!"

Für eine Sekunde sieht er mir verwirrt an, dann zeigt sich Verständnis auf seinem Gesicht „Ich beeil mich Kleines..." Er springt regelrecht vom Bett und läuft ins Bad, während ich ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln hinterher sehe.  
Selbst in der Dämmerung des Morgens kann ich das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der gebräunten Haut bewundern, so deutlich zeigen sie sich. Wie oft dieser Rücken schon Spuren von meinen Nägeln getragen hat, die die wundervolle Zeichnung auf ihr verunziert hatten. Nachdenklich reibe ich mir über den inzwischen vollkommen verspannten Rücken und seufze auf. Diese Rückenschmerzen treiben mich noch in den Wahnsinn.

Langsam tapse ich ins Bad, weil ich schon wieder auf die Toilette muss.  
Mein Baby sieht mich fragend an, die Zahnbürste noch zwischen seinen Zähnen und die Hand auf den Waschbeckenrand gestützt. Ich lächele ihn leicht gequält an, hasse es eigentlich, wenn er mir dabei zu sieht, wie ich auf dem Klo bin, doch im Moment stört es mich eigentlich nicht richtig.

Als ich mein Geschäft erledigt habe, trete ich neben ihn und wasche mir sorgfältig die Hände, bekomme einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und lächelte ihn an. Er erwidert es, gibt mir noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwindet wieder im Schlafzimmer, um sich an zu ziehen.

Wieder mit einer Hand im Rücken tapse ich zur Schlafzimmertür, bleibe gegen sie gelehnt stehen und sehe ihm zu, wie er seinen Körper verpackt. Eigentlich ein Verbrechen gegen die Frauenwelt- obwohl, eigentlich sollte ich froh sein, dass dieser Körper mir gehört und andere Frauen ihn nur ab und an zu sehen bekommen, wenn er am Strand joggt.

Ein stechender Schmerz fährt durch mich und ich keuche auf, was ihn den Kopf heben lässt, denn er zieht grade die Socken an. Heiß und feucht läuft es an meinen Beinen herunter, es ist so weit. Meine Hand krallt sich in den Türpfosten, während mein Baby zu mir kommt und mich hebt, mich vorsichtig zum Klo trägt und dort absetzt, mir aus der nassen Trainingshose und dem Schlüpfer hilft.

„Dabei warst du doch grade eben erst Kleines", scherzt er leise und hebt mein Hemd, haucht einen sanften Kuss auf meinen Bauch, dann holt er mir auch schon eine andere Trainingshose und einen neuen Schlüpfer. Behelfsmäßig säubere ich mich, lasse mir von ihm beim Anziehen helfen und lehne mich schwer gegen ihn, als er mich aus dem Bad führt.

Meine Tasche hat er sich über die Schulter geworfen und die Balkontüren geschlossen, dann hebt er mich hoch und trägt mich die Treppen nach unten aus dem Haus, setzt mich erst im Auto wieder ab und hilft mir dabei, mich an zu schnallen. „Keine Angst, Kleines...", brummt er leise und haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, schon ist er wieder am Haus, schließt ab und joggt wieder zum Auto, steigt ein und fährt los.

Ich beobachte ihn von der Seite her. Er ist so vollkommen ruhig und scheint ganz entspannt, während ich ein Nervenbündel bin, das seinen wippenden Fuß nicht still halten kann vor Nervosität und Angst. Macht er sich denn nicht Sorgen? Sorgen darüber ob alles gut gehen wird? Ob etwas passiert?

Er spürt meinen Blick und greift an der nächsten Ampel meine kleine, kalte Hand, drückt sie sanft und legte unsere verschränkten Hände auf die Schaltung. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Kleines. Es wird alles gut gehen." Auch wenn er noch so sicher erscheint, das leise Zittern in seiner Stimme kann er nicht verbergen. „Wie lange schon Kleines?" Wir haben noch fünf Minuten Weg vor uns.

Hilflos zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Gestern Abend, heute Nacht, ich weiß es nicht..." Ich knabbere an meiner Unterlippe und atme gegen den Schmerz, wie ich es gelernt habe, auch wenn es nicht viel hilft. „Mein Rücken tut schon seit ein paar Tagen weh und ist verspannt. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so weit ist Baby..." Seine große Hand drückt wieder sanft meine kleine, leise brummt er „Beim ersten Mal weiß man es meist nicht...Keine Sorgen Kleines..."  
Ein wenig Vertrauen daraus schöpfend, dass er mir so viel Ruhe spendet, nicke ich. „Richtig gespürt habe ich es erst seit heute Nacht, seit drei, vielleicht vier Stunden..." „Warst du so lange schon wach Kleines?", fragend sieht er mich kurz an.

Ein wenig rosa werden meine Wangen, als ich wieder nicke. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Habe gedacht, es sind wieder die normalen Krämpfe, die ich schon die ganze Zeit hatte." Ein kleines Keuchen entkommt meinen Lippen, als wieder ein stechenderer Schmerz durch mich fährt. Seine Hand löst sich von meiner, streichelt kurz und beruhigend über meinen Bauch. Ganz leise brummt er etwas, was ich nicht verstehe, aber der Schmerz wird wieder weniger.

Zeitgleich mit unserer Familie kommen wir an, sofort wird mir aus dem Wagen geholfen. Aufmunternde Lächeln überall, helfende Hände die mich führen und von meinem Baby trennen.   
Hilflos sehe ich mich nach ihm um, aber er lächelt nur und nickt, nimmt meine Tasche aus dem Auto und folgt uns mit ein wenig Abstand. „Baby?", rufe ich ihn, als ich in einen Rollstuhl verfrachtet werde, um weg gebracht zu werden, „Bitte...ich brauch dich!"

Er ist sofort an meiner Seite, nimmt meine Hand und begleitet mich. „ich habe so viel von unserem Weg verpasst...die letzten Schritte werde ich bei dir sein!"  
Seine Hand in meiner ist alles, auf das ich mich konzentriere, während der Schmerz durch mich rast, mich quält und mir den Atem raubt. Schweißnass klebt mein Haar an meinem Gesicht, das sich gequält verzieht- wieder und wieder entkommt mir ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen, aber ich weigere mich zu schreien.

Er muss auch leiden, so fest, wie meine Hand sich um seine geschlossen hat, wie sich meine langen Nägel in seine Haut bohren, doch er sagt keinen Ton. Er hält mich nur, unterstützt mich und treibt mich an, spornt mich an und gibt mir Kraft.  
Ein letztes, lautes Aufstöhnen von mir, ich bäume mich auf, sacke dann kraftlos in die Kissen und fange an zu weinen, als ein dünnes Stimmchen anfängt zu jammern und sich bitterlich über die Frechheit beschwert, dass es aus seinem warmen und dunklen Nest geholt worden ist.

Sanft streichelt er mir über das Gesicht, tupft mir Küsse gegen die Schläfe „Du hast es geschafft, Kleines...du hast es geschafft...Es ist alles gut gegangen." Er klingt so glücklich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass auch über seine Wangen Tränen laufen und er doch dabei so glücklich strahlt, als hätte er das erste Mal als Champion den Ring verlassen.

„Ich liebe dich...", brummt er leise, blickt vollkommen fasziniert das kleine Bündel Leben auf meiner Brust an. Unser kleines Bündel Leben. „Ich liebe euch...Dich und unseren Spatz!"

Vorsichtig streichelt seine große Fingerspitze über das zarte Gesichtchen, das sich langsam entspannt und verharrt, als sich eine kleine Hand, so sehr der seinen ähnlich, um seinen Finger schließt und ihn festhält.

„Meins...meine kleine Familie...meine Kleine und mein Baby...", brummt er leise, das besitzergreifende Funkeln wieder in seinen dunklen Augen,als sein Blick auf uns ruht. Dann sieht er mir tief in die Augen und küsst mich. Voller Stolz blickt er auf unser kleines Bündel, strahlt überglücklich, als er es auf den Arm bekommt. Wie winzig es doch gegen ihn wirkt und doch sieht es richtig aus. Vollkommen perfekt. Ich sehe ihn lächelnd an und erinnere mich an unsere erste Nacht.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein kleines Mädchen es schaffen würde, das große, böse Tier zu zähmen? Ich nicht...


End file.
